


First Time

by cecilcross



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilcross/pseuds/cecilcross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession, then some fun times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

The day had been a long one, composed mostly of brainstorming ideas and filming. Both men were physically and emotionally drained by the time they got into the car to head back to their shared apartment. Link wasn’t expecting conversation, and was more than a little annoyed when Rhett broke the silence by talking.

“You really need to start thinking before you talk, man. You’ve been making dirty jokes by accident left and right recently.” 

It was true, Link had to admit. He rarely thought before he spoke, sometimes leading to him saying something incredibly inappropriate for a show like GMM. It had been happening a lot more than usual lately. The crew had even had to cut out a few sections due to something Link had said, forcing them to break their usual no-cut style. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Link dismissed the comment. 

“No, seriously. What’s gotten into you lately? It almost seems like you’re saying these things on purpose sometimes. Are you trying to ruin the show or what?” Rhett insisted. 

“No, I just don’t think before I talk. End of subject.” Link tried again to direct the conversation away from him. 

Rhett gave him an odd look. “You’re doing it on purpose aren’t you? You are! You’re blushing!” 

Link cursed his easily-flushed face. He had never been a good liar because of it. “No I’m not! Will you just drop it already?!” 

Rhett kept pressing: “Dude, if there’s something you need to tell me, then tell me. Are you thinking you don’t want to do GMM anymore?” 

Link breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the addition of the second sentence. He could never let Rhett know he had a crush on him. It would put their entire friendship in jeopardy, and he wasn’t at all willing to take such a risk. Link kept quiet for a few moments, calculating his options, trying to think of a better excuse to get Rhett off his back. 

“Or is it something else?” Rhett asked, his voice softer now. The tone gave Link goosebumps. 

“What do you mean?” Link asked, trying his hardest to sound oblivious. He just had to waste a few more minutes and they’d be home, and he could go to bed and Rhett would forget this conversation happened in the morning. He just had to be careful with his responses. 

“I think you know what I mean, Link.” Link’s mouth went dry. He swallowed hard and gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. “No, I’m afraid I don’t.” 

“Link, we’ve known each other for years. Don’t pretend like I can’t look at your face and instantly tell what you’re feeling.” 

“What, are you implying that I like you or something? That’s ridiculous!” Link could hear his own disbelief at his words. 

“Yeah, Link. That’s exactly what I’m implying.” Link’s stomach dropped. “It’s not hard to tell that I tend to…distract you from rational thinking.” 

Link opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something, anything, to keep this from happening. He couldn’t live without the close bond of his best friend, he just couldn’t. 

“The only reason you can’t tell I feel the same way is because I can actually think when I have a crush.” 

Link felt lightheaded. “You…you what?” 

Rhett smiled and put his hand on Link’s shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry, buddy. I like you too.” 

“Oh gosh, are you serious? You’re not messing with me?” Link’s voice was shaky with excitement. 

“Of course I’m serious, man.” 

Link pulled into a parking space at their apartment complex. He turned off the car but didn’t move to get out just yet. “It’s not that I just like you, Rhett, I…” He could feel himself blushing, which was most likely fully visible to Rhett under the bright lights of the parking garage. “I want you,” he whispered. 

Silence followed, and Link had a sudden feeling that he had made a horrible mistake, until a hand suddenly grabbed the back of his head, pulling on his hair. Link yelped in surprise just before a pair of lips met his own. In front of him was the closed eyelids of Rhett, whose mouth now moved against his own. Link closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, appreciating the feeling of Rhett’s rough yet soft lips against his. Rhett’s tongue poked at Link’s teeth and Link took the hint, opening his mouth to allow their tongues to slide against each other. The taste was overwhelmingly Rhett and Link couldn’t help but make a soft noise in his throat. The feeling of Rhett’s mustache tickling his upper lip and his beard brushing against his chin was much more pleasant than Link would have expected. He raised his hands to run them through Rhett’s hair, smiling a little bit when he thought about how angry Rhett usually got when his hairstyle got messed up. The two stayed like this for a while, until they both broke it off to gasp for air. Their eyes met for a moment, communicating silently while smiles spread across their faces. They hurried out of the car and up the stairs, Rhett going first, holding Link’s hand and giggling like a teenager. 

As soon as they were through the door to the apartment, Rhett turned around and shoved Link against the door, slamming it closed behind him. He pushed his body up against his friend’s and locked him into another passionate kiss. Link didn’t try to suppress his noises now, and he let out a stream of soft moans against Rhett’s mouth. He had wanted this for so long, and now that he was finally getting it, the experience was overwhelming. Rhett shifted his leg so his thigh was pressed against the crotch of Link’s jeans, making Link groan a little louder. Suddenly the kiss was broken, but before Link could protest, a pair of strong hands was lifting him by the backs of his legs. He jumped into Rhett’s arms, wrapping his legs around the taller man’s torso and locking his ankles before twining his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. The kiss resumed as Rhett walked slowly to his bedroom with Link in his arms. He tossed Link playfully onto the bed and pulled his shirt off, Link doing the same as he shimmied up the bed to rest his head on the pillows. Rhett crawled onto the bed, his legs and arms to either side of Link’s smaller frame. He dipped his head down to meet in another breathless kiss. 

Both sets of hands roamed over bare chests, exploring territory that had been forbidden up until now. Fingers traced curves and the outlines of muscles. Link giggled under Rhett’s tickling touch. The taller man’s hand began to go lower, caressing the skin and feeling down the trail of hair that led to the waistband of Link’s jeans. Link tensed under the touch, making Rhett freeze his motions. He broke off the kiss and stared into Link’s sapphire eyes for a long while. 

“Do you…want to…” 

Link nodded, understanding what Rhett was trying to say. 

“How far?” 

Link bit his lip and paused before answering. “Everything. I want to do everything.” 

Rhett raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” 

“It’s not like you’re any more experienced at this than me!” Link said defensively. 

“Well, actually…” A blush seeped into the tops of Rhett’s cheeks. Link stared at him, dumbfounded. 

“You…” Link wasn’t sure whether to be angry or shocked, or both. “In here?” 

Rhett smiled, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck self-consciously. “Not when you were home, of course.” 

Link laughed and shook his head. “I can’t believe you got with dudes before me. I’m going to look like such an amateur!” 

“I’ll coach you through it. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

“Is it gonna hurt?” Link’s voice turned small and worried. 

Rhett leaned down and brushed Link’s hair to the side to kiss his forehead. “I’ll be gentle. We can take it as slow as you need. Sound good?” 

Link grinned. “Sounds wonderful.” 

“Good.” Rhett shifted down a bit to latch his mouth onto Link’s neck. His teeth grazed along the soft skin, making Link gasp and tilt his head to allow Rhett more access. The blonde’s teeth closed around the skin at the notch of his neck as he pulled it into his mouth and sucked. Link moaned and wrapped his arms around Rhett’s torso, raking his fingernails along the man’s back. Rhett continued to move down, trailing light kisses and bites along the skin, drawing more sounds from the smaller man. Rhett’s hands made quick work of Link’s jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them off in one fluid motion, throwing them to the floor behind him. Link blushed and nearly pulled away in embarrassment now that his arousal was plain and clear for Rhett to see. Rhett lightly stroked him through the thin material of his boxers, looking up at Link to see him propped up on his elbows, staring down, his face bright red. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. You look so much better than I’d ever imagined you would,” Rhett said. Link relaxed a little at the reassuring words, but tensed back up as Rhett’s fingers worked into the waistband of his underwear. He pulled them down slowly, letting Link’s cock spring free to rest against his pelvis. Link felt his blush deepening. Rhett wrapped his hand around Link’s shaft and smiled. “Dude, I’m so glad I’m not bottoming. Good fuckin’ god.” 

The pair laughed and any remaining tension left the room. Rhett gave a few more slow, explorative strokes before leaning down and wrapping his mouth around the tip. Link moaned and brought a hand down to rest in Rhett’s hair as the blonde took more into his mouth, working his tongue on the tip and sucking lightly. Link gasped and arched his back slightly at the sensation. Rhett took more into his mouth, bobbing his head at a teasingly slow speed. Link pulled Rhett’s hair gently, urging him to go deeper. Rhett kept his same slow speed and shallow depth, making Link buck his hips and let out pleading whimpers until he couldn’t take the teasing anymore. Link thrust his hips up and pushed on the back of Rhett’s head, forcing himself deep into the man’s throat with a groan. Rhett didn’t push him away, rather, he allowed Link to fill his mouth for a few moments before he pulled his head away entirely. Link whined at the sudden loss of pleasure. Rhett stood up from the bed and hastily removed his own jeans and underwear at the same time before crawling back onto the bed above Link. “You can’t cum that easily, love,” he mumbled. 

Their lips met again while Rhett moved his hand down to continue to stroke Link slowly. The taste of himself on Rhett’s tongue made Link instantly harder. 

Rhett pulled back to reach into the drawer next to the bed and grab the bottle of lube hidden inside it. He moved back to sit in between Link’s legs. The brunette’s thighs were spread and one knee was bent in the air. Rhett squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. 

“Now, just let me know if it hurts too much…” Rhett pressed a single finger gently into Link. He gasped at the unfamiliar feeling, which was a little too cold for his liking. Rhett started to move his finger, going in further with each thrust. Link seemed a bit too tense, so Rhett used his other hand to stroke him in time with the movements of his finger. It relaxed him a bit, and his silence turned into high-pitched whines of pleasure. Rhett soon added a second finger, drawing a quiet whimper from Link, who was now rocking his hips with need. Suddenly Rhett hit just the right spot, making Link cry out and arch his back. Rhett paused and held his fingers in place before repeating the motion, this time pressing harder against the place he had brushed against the first time. Link moaned and his hips bucked up into Rhett’s hand. The movement was repeated again and again until Link was making constant noises of pleasure and rocking his hips nonstop. 

“Do you think you’re ready?” Rhett asked as he withdrew his fingers. 

Link gasped out a “yes” and propped himself up onto his elbows. Rhett grabbed the bottle of lube and applied it to himself. Link hadn’t noticed until now just how intimidatingly large Rhett was. He fell back onto the bed with his arms on either side of his head, palms upright and fingers tensed. Rhett moved up so he hovered over Link, one hand holding himself near Link’s ass and the other on the mattress to support himself. He stared down into the brunette’s eyes and pressed his cock against Link’s ass, rubbing against his entrance. “You good?” 

Link nodded, breathless. 

Rhett moved his hips forward, sliding inside. He groaned as Link’s hot tightness surrounded him, the feeling nearly overwhelming. It took everything he had not to just start thrusting, burying himself deep in the other man. Link clutched at the underside of the pillow his head rested on, arching his back in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Rhett was so much bigger than he had expected. 

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Rhett asked in a concerned tone, keeping himself as still as possible. 

“Not at all, big guy.” Link bit his lip and gave a small, lopsided smile. 

Rhett moved further, reaching a hand down to stroke Link slowly, helping him loosen up as he grew accustomed to the foreign feeling. He felt Link relax underneath him and shifted forward, moving slowly until he was as deep as he could go. 

“Wow,” Link sighed as he looked up at Rhett, giving him a sweet smile. 

“How do you feel?” Rhett wanted nothing more than to keep Link happy. It was so easy to turn a first time into an unpleasant experience, and he would do anything to avoid that. 

Link shut his eyes and arched his back, bringing his arms up to run his palms down Rhett’s back. 

“Full. You’re…big,” Link said, at a loss for better words. 

Rhett laughed and began to move his hips, stroking Link in time with his movements. Soft whines escaped Link’s throat with every thrust. His hands moved down to clutch at Rhett’s chest, unable to get a good angle. Rhett leaned down and wrapped his arms around Link’s smaller frame, lifting him up into a sitting position and straightening his own legs underneath the other man. He crossed his legs behind Link, pulling him closer into his lap. Link wrapped his legs around Rhett’s torso and draped his arms over the blonde’s shoulders, leaning back a bit to make moving easier. The angle made everything tighter, making Link let out a stream of high-pitched moans. 

Link rocked himself back and forth on Rhett’s cock, making the pair moan in unison. The smaller man’s head lolled back and Rhett dove in, planting soft bites and kisses on his neck and collarbones. Link’s fingers tangled through Rhett’s hair, pulling gently to bring their mouths together for a fiery kiss. One particular thrust hit the spot Rhett had focused on before, making Link break the kiss to cry out again against Rhett’s mouth. “Oh god, right there,” he moaned, his lips still touching Rhett’s, his movements weakening with the overload of pleasure. Rhett began to rock his hips, keeping up the angle that made him hit the spot that drove Link wild. His mouth found its way to Link’s neck again, trailing down his jaw and across his collarbones. The blonde closed his mouth around Link’s shoulder, taking the skin in his teeth and sucking on it. Link arched himself against Rhett’s mouth, cupping a hand around the back of his neck, encouraging him to bite harder. Rhett complied, breaking the skin in the center of the bruise that formed, immediately followed by a loud moan from Link. 

“Rhett, I’m–” Link gasped, his words cut off by the feeling of Rhett brushing against the perfect spot inside him again. 

Rhett took his mouth away from Link’s shoulder, leaving the bite marks to bleed freely. “Are you close?” He panted between thrusts. 

Link brought his mouth down to Rhett’s, moaning a short “mhm” against his lips. Rhett wrapped his arm tight around Link’s torso, one palm spread across his shoulder blades, the other trailing down the brunette’s stomach to stroke him quickly. Link broke the kiss to bury his head in Rhett’s neck, panting and moaning words of mindless pleasure. His hips thrust into Rhett’s hand of their own accord as he drew closer to the crest. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Rhett growled in Link’s ear. (p>It was just enough to send him over the edge, crying out Rhett’s name as his cum spurted across both men’s chests, running down to pool around Rhett’s hand wrapped around his cock. Link shuddered as he rode out the waves of pleasure, keeping his face in Rhett’s neck as he let out small, happy whimpers. Rhett pushed gently on Link’s chest, setting him down onto the bed so he was on his back with his head laying on the pillows, hands to either side of his head as they had been before. Link’s eyes were glazed over with lust and his chest moved with deep, shuddering gasps. Rhett loomed over him, kneeling between his parted legs and thrusting with urgency into the brunette. He brought his hands down onto Link’s, lacing their fingers together. 

Link was still overcome by his own afterglow and could only stare up at Rhett with half-closed eyes and a small open-mouthed smile. He let out small, pleased whines with every thrust, oversensitive to the intense stimulation. 

Rhett didn’t last very long. He pushed deep into Link as he came, letting out a string of deep grunts as he let himself go inside the brunette. He held himself there for a while, his fingers still locked with Link’s. After a few moments he pulled out slowly, making Link arch his back at the strange feeling of suddenly being so empty. Rhett collapsed onto his back next to Link, sweaty and panting with exertion. Link rolled onto his side, resting his head on Rhett’s chest and trailing his fingers across his chest. 

“I love you.”   
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all wanna check out my other stuff, go to kage-nui.tumblr.com, or twinkrhett.tumblr.com for Rhett and Link-centric stuff!


End file.
